Lovely and Loud
by 1vanth30s0m3
Summary: Lincoln is in love with his sister Leni, (I suck at descriptions.) (lexboss request)


Lincoln sat in his room, letting his mind wander as he he started to check off all the things he had done. He finally got to the part where he had yet to read an Ace Savvy comic that he picked up a few days ago. He brought it out from it's place of storage, taking in the crisp and fresh smell. Quickly, he worked out of his orange polo and jeans and with a simple move of his hands, he cracked it open and began reading. A few pages went by when he saw a character that reminded him of his older sister Leni. She was so pristine in her demeanor, elegant _and_ charming. Finding himself too distracted to continue in his endeavor to read, he closed the comic. Leni was now stuck in his mind. An eerie silence fell upon his ears before it suddenly occurred to him as to why the house lay quiet.

Lori was out on a date with her boyfriend Bobby, Luna was attending a concert, and Luan was attending a party as the entertainment. Lincoln got up and began making his way down the hall, continuing the list of where each sibling was. Lynn was at a game, Lucy seemed to be attending a séance, and the twins were at a Blarney show with Lily and their parents. He temporarily forgot where Lisa was until realizing that she had been designated as a keynote speaker for some event. Lincoln stood outside Lori and Leni's shared room, having moved by the will of his legs.

He took a trip down memory lane, recalling all of her different articles of clothing she designed with his aid. He loved being a model for her, as it allowed him to be close without pushing his luck. He wondered if she ever felt the same about him as he felt about her. His heart beat a little faster, letting him know that he had to make a decision. His choice finally cast itself as he rapped on the door.

"Come in," Leni called from the other side. He obliged and turned the knob, peering in to find she was going through some of her fashion magazines. She looked gorgeous, with her sunglasses glinting in the light of the room. Her dress was sublime, perfect for her very being. It was simple, a bit like her, but also held an air of hidden talents, waiting to be used for something grandiose. He felt a tad woozy just seeing her, brushing it aside to the best of his abilities. He wanted to say something but a lump caught itself, staying any words he so chose to let loose. "Are you here to help me with another of my fabulous designs?" she inquired.

"Yes," Lincoln replied. He had been fighting with his throat, unable to force anything more complex than the one simple word for her answer to charge past the lump. She nearly jumped at the chance to have her model help her with the latest design she had struggled to try and picture. She motioned him over, turning her gaze back to the magazines before her. He obeyed, trying to eliminate a blush that he could feel coming over his face. She chattered at an excited pace, flipping through the pages as she tried to illustrate her idea to him with words and gestures. He sat next to her, the realization of him being in his briefs bearing down too late. His dice were cast, so now he had to live with the consequences. Sweat began beading as his thoughts raced, trying very hard not to turn towards his near nudity.

"Lincoln?" Leni grabbed at his attention, brining him back to a world outside his own mind.

"Huhwhat?" he questioned, not sure where she had gone with her talk while he was away. He hated blurring the words together as it made him sound uninterested when he was distracted with his own worries. She seemed to be confused about the way in which he was acting. She was merely trying to explain the idea she had gotten while he and the rest of the family tried teaching her how to drive. She couldn't remember if he had been thanked by her yet, guilting her into doing so right then and there.

"Thanks for teaching me how to drive, Linky," she thanked with affection. He wasn't sure if this is where she had gone in the conversation while he was away or if this was a separate tangent.

"No problem," Lincoln delivered, a lack of attention paid to his words. Leni seemed to be taking it rather well that she had been jipped in her attempt earn a license after all of the family's hard work to help her. He knew not of how touching it was to her heart that he wanted to help her in her quest to earn a license, even if he wanted to do so for somewhat selfish reasons. She hugged him, causing his to cheeks to flush as he felt her arms wrap around him without warning. A smile was glued to her face, a slight grimace on his. The world felt like it was spinning as his mind processed what was occurring, leaving a war brewing in his mind. He wanted to tell her, wanted to even prove to her his feelings but he was afraid of doing so.

"What's wrong?" Leni sought after breaking from her hug, worried that she had somehow wronged him without realizing it. It was now or never. His life would flow with whatever course he chose, no matter the punishment or reward.

"I... Leni, I know that we're siblings, but...," he trailed, quickly continuing, "I've never had a girlfriend and I don't think I ever knew why until maybe a month ago. Everyday, whenever I see you, my heart races; every night I can't help but think of you." He fidgeted as he struggled for the words, paying loose attention to the lack of color in her face. With a final run of his right hand through his hair, he pushed the remaining words out of his mouth. "What I'm trying to tell you is... I love you, Leni." With the last of his thoughts out, he felt like his body had lost feeling in the extremities, leaving them nearly numb in a painful manner. He could feel a slight pain in his chest as he awaited her response.

Her faced gained a rather queer shade of crimson as her name crawled from his mouth, filling in the lack of color she had seconds prior. He looked away, not sure if he had dug himself a grave. He felt hands on his shoulders, his head moving up to see the verdict. A smile was on her lips, clear as day, illuminating his soul. She looked deep into his eyes, showing him her own soul before she pulled him into another hug.

"I've always felt the same way, Lincoln," she admitted to him. A smile of relief swept itself onto his face, his heart nigh on the verge of palpitating. It felt nice to know she loved him too. His mind raced faster than time would allow, forcing the world to appear as if it had stopped. She slowly moved forward, eyes becoming half-lidded with where her mind lay. He didn't know where to go or think. Should he meet her half-way or should he close the distance himself? The battle raged, leaving him to stare at her as she continued with the journey. His chance to figure things out was long past as she pressed her lips against his.

Lincoln went wide-eyed with the contact before sealing his lids. The love between the two allowed for them both to tune out the world, leaving them in the company of each other. She couldn't have been more relieved that he shared her own feelings, given how she felt for him for nearly half a year. She came to the idea when mindlessly wandering in her mind, moving through her inner machinations with pure ease. Leni knew he was always there for her whenever she was confused, helping her when she needed him, or to soothe her over some breakup with a scumbag. This made him seem quite like the perfect man for her, even if he was her brother. Thus was her recognition that she loved him as more than her brother.

Her lungs began feeling like they were running out of air, making her break their embrace of forbidden love. Lincoln was panting, both for lack of air and from the rush he got when they locked lips. Her lips felt soft, reminding him of silk. Both enjoyed the first kiss, wanting the follow-up to be better. They reengaged their lips, allowing them to become better acquainted with each other. They parted their mouths, letting their tongues joust and explore. Though the passage of time felt different for them, they parted once more, taking note that they had been enjoying this particular activity for quite some time.

"Whoa," Lincoln declared, "where did you learn to do that?" Leni merely smirked at him before giving him an answer.

"Oh, I know more than you think," she stated, leaving him wanting. She still held her smirk as she waltzed over to the door, the _click_ of a lock music to her ears. Her gaze returned to him as she sauntered towards his direction, her eyes nabbing a lustful look. He wasn't sure where this was going but his body knew, proudly showing it off to his older sister. He moved his hands to cover the tent that had pitched itself. Leni simply changed the smirk to a smile of ardor. As she was but a foot from him, she stopped, taking off her dress and allowing it to float to the floor. Beneath was a very lacy bra and panties, matching the same color of turquoise that was her dress. He wanted to know what she intended with her actions, receiving his reply just seconds thereafter.

She leaned in, locking with his lips once more as they fell onto the bed. She could feel his excitement rubbing against her leg, making her want him even more. She moved her hands so as to remove the panties she wore, sliding them down while trying to make sure she never broke their embrace. After doing so, she waited a few seconds before pulling away, a sly grin on her face. She worked her hands to the back of her bra, unhooking it with as little time wasted as possible. He could see that she no longer had what was covering her nether regions on, the shock of which began clawing at his vocal cords. He was left speechless, seeing where she wanted to take things now.

Leni then moved her hands down to his briefs with him unable to do anything. He glanced over her breasts, taking in the very sight as more than magnificent. He wondered how they felt. Were they as soft as they looked? He didn't know but he wanted to. She freed his rod of love from its prison, a look of wonder appearing on her face. She grabbed it, feeling its firmness. It was a little odd seeing it in person, but... it felt wonderful. He was in near ecstasy from her handling of his rod. She let go, removing her hand so as to better position herself above him.

Lincoln wanted her to keep holding it, yet he wanted to see what she had planned from the start. She was above him, ready to take in his love. Slowly she descended, the pleasure shared between them beyond all comparison from anything they had ever done in their lives leading up to this moment. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, trying to hold them like the sheet beneath both of their bodies. She rose up, moving back down his shaft after peaking near the top. She enjoyed every inch, biting her lip to stifle any sounds she might make. He was left breathless, trying desperately to understand all that his body was telling him.

The cascade of emotions and feelings overwhelmed him, letting his mind go blank. The same could be said of her as she still continued with her mind, barely able to process what she felt. He grasped her breasts, unable to think of anything else in his state of pleasure. She nearly lost her mind to the rush of euphoria from his fondling. They continued with their course of movements, never ceasing for anything. The world no longer existed as far as they were concerned, so long as they had each other. Finally did the time come.

They had reached the point of no return. Unable to utter words, they timed it so that they would finish together. She felt his seed spew into her with him feeling her walls convulse. No words could do justice to the level of nirvana they felt was achieved through their union, leaving it to loud moans. She held him close, her breath hitching. He returned her embrace, trying to fill his lungs with precious air. Both were too sensitive to move, staying this way for but a few minutes. Leni finally moved off of him, keeping her right arm across his chest while going to his right side.

"That was amazing," he spoke quietly, the silence having tricked his ears into thinking he was talking louder than normal.

"It sure was, Linky," she affectionately agreed. He was right in his assessment. Neither wanted to ruin the moment, opining to snuggle for a little while longer. They heard the door sound off from downstairs, sending both into a state of near panic. He rushed off to his room, stopping for a brief second to snatch her panties so as to forever remember the night he had. He hoped he could leg it to his room fast enough to throw on his clothes.

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this. Before anyone tells me anything, I know that b. bandit18 already did it but I received this as a request from the same person, Lexboss. If he has a problem, then he and I can hopefully settle this peacefully. I will tell those who don't know already that I have a forum so you can use that if you want to do whatever. I will post rules soon, so try to follow the guidelines listed in the terms of agreement on the site. I will be hostin on January 2nd between 1 p.m. and 4 p.m. so stop on by for that.**


End file.
